


Mates

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Female Stiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Apha Scott, F/M, Girl!Stiles, Mates, Sciles, Slow Burn, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, Werewolf Scott McCall, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, of course she had a broken wrist but surely it couldn’t have been the handsome as hell werewolf who just fucked her in the wood and actually caused the wrist to be broken in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting You Was Fate

 

Stiles couldn’t possibly believe her unfortunate as she was sitting on an examine table in a vet’s clinic while an actual vet was fixing her broken wrist.

At least he was nice about it. Definitely nicer than the doctor who was looking at her in the hospital as if she was the one who did something bad when she was sitting there with a _friggin’ werewolf._

Yes, of course she had a broken wrist but surely it couldn’t have been the handsome as hell werewolf who just fucked her in the wood and actually caused the wrist to be broken in the first place.

She looked over to Scott a boy she had just met in the woods as the vet, Alan Deaton, was gently putting her hand into gypsum. The boy looked unbelievably guilty and sorry about what happened and despite that Stiles felt that if she would just think about it she would surely forgive him but _like fucking hell_ she was doing that.

Scott looked from the girl’s wrist to her eyes and she annoyed looked away.

_This was a friggin’ nightmare from Beacon Hills for sure._

* * *

Stiles Stilinski brushed her forearm a bit. She was feeling incredibly sensitive today and she wasn’t sure why. It was weird. She never felt like this. A simple touch made her skin tremble and she didn’t like it. _At all._

She was shook her head trying to get some balance and calm the hell down. It was so weird feeling like this. She opened her document and started typing again. She wanted to finish at least this chapter to have a little more free time on her hands.

She loved college. Every day, every class and every night was a new experience for her which was considering her jumpy behavior a really good thing. She had ADHD. And although she managed to get really good at dealing with it and focusing she still had a few bad days here and there.

Stiles realized that she wrote _bad days_ in her work.

‘Shit!’ she cursed and tightly closed her eyes. God, she felt like she was all over the place. She pressed save and stood up from her laptop walking around the room.

_What’s wrong with me?_

_It’s like I have vermis or something…right Stiles because that is soo what is happening._

She bit her lip and let out a long sigh.

_A ride could do._

She grabbed her keys and shouting a big _bye_ to whoever was in the house she left.

Stiles drove for an hour feeling the sensation growing and becoming almost unbearable. She stopped the car. She used to love car ride with her dad in the passage seat but after one day with a douche at her high school she quickly found out that she didn’t trust anyone as much as her dad and step-sister to actually feel relaxed during the ride.

_What’s happening?_

_Jesus…_

She started panting. Everything was suddenly like _way_ to sensitive it was like she could hear the birds in the trees too loud like her breathing that was coming out in sort heavy inhales and exhales was too loud (which I probably was.) and like the day light itself at some sound in it.

Her hands began to shake. _God, am I just getting another panic attack? But why-? How-?_

All of the sudden she knew she needed to get out. She didn’t know if it really was a panic attack or of she was just drugged or something but she just _needed_ to get out.

She was out of the car running into the woods as fast as she could trying to miss the trees her ears hearing the leaves moving under her feet like loud noises of shattered glass.

She let out a surprised yelp when she was suddenly taken from the behind by two strong arms, catching her and spinning her around where she was met with two glowing red eyes.

_Werewolf_

It was pretty much the last clear thought that came through her mind before it got clouded by something she couldn’t control.

He not too roughly but neither gently got her to the ground with her hands on his chest covered in a shirt. Her whole body burning for him, his touch, his closeness.

She gasped her eyes going to the back of her head as the sensation hit her in full once his teeth touched her neck for the first time.

It hurt but it at the same time it made her wetter than she ever was in her whole life.

His claws went for her jeans and ripped them apart along with her panties opening her for him and cutting her a bit in the process but she couldn’t care less.

She moaned as his cold claws touched her clit causing her almost lose her mind.

He spun her around making her press her face into the cold and dirty ground beneath her but she didn’t care.

She sunk her fingers into the cold dirt as she felt him enter her, the moan that she let out so loud it echoed in the woods. She never felt better as he was coming into her like that partly holding her down.

She almost couldn’t move when he had held her down like that but she didn’t care either with the way how right and amazing it felt and how it was everything to her. She didn’t think. Not a single thought just the feeling, _the wonderful_ feeling.

She felt the pressure raising and taking over her when it hit full she cried hearing a howl that came from him almost at the same time.

She could feel him. Not just his cock inside of her. Not just his hands and claws on her body or skin. She could feel _him_.

In her mind, her soul, her whole being. He was there with her or maybe she was in him but in that moment she never felt more connected with someone. It was the only thing she could actually understand right now. Everything was too blurry. Her brain that was constantly on overdrive was silence under the pressure of the fog that was there ever since the moment he touched her.

She closed her eyes and let the fog overtake her completely like a comforter on the forest bed.

* * *

Stiles woke up feeling bruised all over her body. A small thought about if she was hangover or if she was dreaming crossed her mind as she found herself lying on the cold forest’s ground feeling a presence behind her.

Suddenly everything hit her and she shot up screaming.

Her scream woke up the werewolf who was lying next to her now completely human. He looked at her with his eyes wide and mouth open. With a quick look down her body and her tore up clothes he immediately remembered what happened.

‘ _Shit._ ’

Stiles was looking at him feeling a blush hitting her cheeks and neck.

‘You-you-you screw-!’ Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered a piece about their act that he stayed inside her before they passed out.

‘YOU KNOT ME!?’

He got up, ‘I’m sorry! I didn’t mea-’

‘You could have got me pregnant, you idiot!’ She screamed and started running.

He watched her utterly confused before he ran after her.

‘Wait.’

_Well, that’s some start._

* * *

Of course, because she was Stiles, she haven’t gone far and with the first branch she ended up on the ground breaking something in the process.

‘AAAU!’

‘Oh my God!’ the boy was immediately by her side pulling her up.

‘Don’t touch me!’ Stiles pushed him away.

‘How could you do that?!’

‘I’m sorry,’ he said desperately looking at her hand that she was pressing to her chest.

‘Can I-please-I-I can help.’

‘NO! You raped me!’ she shouted at him the pain becoming unbearable.

She kneeled down feeling tears that were feeling her eyes.

She looked up at him seeing that he was speechless watching her with such a hurt expression on his face she immediately felt sorry for her words.

_He wasn’t in control as well._

‘How could you not control your heat? _Damn it._ ’

He swallowed and kneeled down in front of her in a strict distance so she wouldn’t be afraid. The thing was she wasn’t afraid. She was just angry. Angry. And there was also hate. He didn’t know if he would feel less devastated about this if she was afraid of him but hate. Hate was definitely stabbing him right into the heart.

‘It wasn’t heat,’ he mumbled sheepishly. It would do no good if he would lie to her like that.

‘Wait-’

She looked up again completely shocked, ‘You-you’re-I…what the fuck??!! We’re-’

‘Mates,’ he finished for her and reached his hand not touching her though.

‘Yeah.’

She watched him for a moment before she shook her head. She thought about it for a moment the pain being pushed to the back of her mind.

‘So-you what-still you’re an Alpha I saw your eyes why didn’t you like stop yourself or something. I couldn’t stop but-’

‘I couldn’t either. I just became an Alpha recently.’

Stiles blinked at him slowly standing up without his help. ‘How recent?’

‘Two weeks,’ he stood up as well.

She looked him up and down to where his boxers were torn up just as her jeans and panties were. Oh, wait she had no panties anymore and the jeans were barely holding up on her with her cunt out to the open.

This couldn’t get more humiliating even if she tried.

_This was so not her friggin’ life_

She sighed and took a step closer to the boy. He wasn’t too tall possibly the same high as her. He had nice brown eyes and was looking like a poster boy despite the uneven jaw. She hated pretty boys. They were always douches and she just turned out to be a mate with one and _mated_ with him on their first meeting right here in the woods.  

‘So a baby Alpha, nice.’

She reached out her hand, ‘You can take away the pain, right?’

He nodded all too quickly but nodded at her hand as if he needed a conformation.

Stiles rolled her eye, ‘Yes, you can take away the pain-but only that.’

He as gently as possible put his hand on her wrist encircling it with his warm fingers. Stiles had to admit despite the pain his touch itself was enough to make her feel better.

Her heart speeded up and he looked at her briefly from under his eyelashes.

_Did it really felt like this? Like you’re whole and you feel good with the person and …Gosh, this is too mushy for me to deal with…_

She almost moaned when he started taking the pain away slowly but firmly letting her free from it.

He took as many as he could and once he stopped she could still feel it a bit but just the right amount of it for her to deal with it.

They looked at each other at the same time both suddenly caught in the moment. They were in woods, they’re linked and it’s _nice_ and calm and not pressured like it was before or heated and yes he’s pretty but she doesn’t feel like she wants to jump him it’s just _good_ …

‘Okay,’ he suddenly let go of her hand taking a step back, ‘I should take you to the hospital. The bone is broken.’

‘What are you a doctor?’

‘Uh, just a med student.’

‘Oh.’ Of course, he was. Werewolves have everything in this world. The money, skills, looks all of it.

‘So, where’s your car?’ he asked.

‘I’m not sure. What about yours?’

‘I ran here from the town?’ he admitted brushing the back of his head, ‘I just felt-this like inch and the only way to get rid of it was to find you and I guess to,’ he looked away, ‘knot you.’

Stiles sighed. _How on earth was this ever real?_ ‘Can you like pick it up by scent? My car, I mean. Uh, Stiles, by the way.’

The boy gave her the cutest smile she had ever seen and she was momentary sure than she was going to start blushing just by looking at it.

‘Scott. Cool name.’

‘It’s a nickname, really.’

* * *

They found her car quickly and since she apparently left her keys inside Scott managed to get it going. She had a few clothes in too so Scott to her humiliation helped her put on her other jeans and he put on her dad’s pants which were too big for him.

They were quite for most of the ride which made Stiles ever more nervous. Okay, to get facts in order.

Werewolves in their world were unfairly handsome, rich and skilled in almost everything they did. They had their own set of rules which were mostly even higher than the ones for ordinary people. Werewolves usually solved their problems by themselves.

Ever since they had a special lesson in civics about werewolf society Stiles had been obsessed with the topic. She was completely taken with stories and talks and was possibly on every possible werewolf related forum on the net. Of course, just like most of the humans she stalked the special ones in school trying to get close yet being desperate to stay afar. She always saw them as something unique above them. Which they kind of were? They definitely got better treatment.

Werewolf’s heat was a concept that left her disgusted after a terribly embarrassing lecture on biology when she was like thirteen.

Apparently werewolves had these whole control issues in a specific time of the year when they were incredibly horny. At this time, they didn’t even mind having sex with human but in the real world it was quite an uncommon thing to actually make someone his or hers mate.

She looked at Scott who was driving her to the Beacon Memorial Hospital occasionally looking her way as well. It was super weird. If it wasn’t for the part that this was her first time in such a small space with a werewolf it would have to be the fact that she was in a small space with a werewolf she had just had sex with.

_Wait was it really sex?_

She bit her lip.

_Rape was definitely a terrible thing to say._ Her body, her soul it wanted it and so did his although their heads weren’t in it. Then both of them were rape. Their own bodies betrayed them…

‘Why me?’

Scott hands tightened around the steering wheel, ‘Uh, I don’t know it’s the wolf really that picked you.’

‘I though werewolves only picked other werewolves. Furthermore, Alphas.’

He parked the car, ‘Yeah, but-uh I’m a bit of a different case.’

He looked nervous and Stiles could tell just by looking at him that there was more to the story than he was letting on. She didn’t blame him for that. She barely knew the guy herself but _shit_ she wanted to know things that concerned her. Also she was unbelievably nosy. She was a daughter of the sheriff though.

‘Look,’ he started seeing the suspicion in her eyes, ‘can we take care of your wrist first and then deal with _this_ ,’ he pointed between them, ‘I might have a friend who could help.’

‘Like _unmate_ us or something.’ It would explain why they were hardly any actually mixed mates in the werewolf’s world.

‘Maybe, come on,’

Stiles immediately noticed that the boy, Scott was nothing like the dominant werewolf Alpha who knotted her in the woods. Scott was…well a sweetheart. Opening doors, questions if she was okay and what not. She would never imagine a werewolf being like this when she had her personal experience with douches from her high school and college.

_He’s like a unicorn,_ Stiles wondered as Scott talked to the lady at desk.

‘McCall? Oh, sorry she just walked out for lunch but I can get a doctor ride away for you,’ said the nurse all too happy.

Stiles rolled her eyes. _Of friggin’ course, he must have told her he was a werewolf and what not? She would open the gates of heaven for him if she could._

A doctor came and he was _an ass_.

‘I’m so sorry. I hope sheriff’s daughter didn’t get you too much trouble.’

Stiles frowned as they were in the examination room.

‘Excuse me?’

_Sure, I am the one with a broken wrist which I broke thanks to a horny werewolf who partly raped me not that I remember it too clearly but hell sure act like I’m the bad guy!_

‘She can be a bit hard to deal with-’

‘Hey!’ Stiles stood up moving her wrist in the process causing her hiss from the pain. She took her hand holding it closer to herself her eyes closed tight.

‘Look, what you did-’

‘Don’t talk to her like that,’ stepped in Scott with a serious look on his face causing both the doctor and Stiles to look up at him.

‘Oh, uh, I-’

‘She’s right here,’ he pointed at her, ‘Please, don’t talk to Stiles like she isn’t here. Also don’t be rude.’ The way he said it made Stiles see the red eyed creature that bit her into the throat where she now probably had a bite mark. So there was Alpha Scott and sweetheart Scott.

‘Stiles, can we please go to my friend instead? The one I mentioned.’

Stiles nodded.

_At least he asked and didn’t order me around although I’m sure we’ll get to that as well._ **__**

* * *

 

He got her to the vet’s clinic which made her unsure but a friendly looking black guy immediately took care of her as if it wasn’t a big deal. He was certainly nicer than the doctor. Still, it didn’t improve her mood at all.

_Fucking werewolves._

Scott was nervously and guilty looking as Deaton worked who was looking like her was more than amused by Scott’s behavior and told him a few times to go wait in the waiting room if he couldn’t stop pacing.

Stiles didn’t dare to say anything to him after that. She didn’t know where this whole situation put her. She read a bunch of stuff about mates but werewolves mostly kept things between themselves so she wasn’t even sure what was true or not.

‘Stiles, would you like an after pill and book about lycanthropy?’ asked the kind vet.

She blinked, ‘Uh.’ After pill she hadn’t even thought about that after her little outburst in the woods.

‘Yeah, would it work?’

‘For first mate there is like above sixty percent that you may get pregnant but it’s better than nothing. I suppose the book could help you with a few things. Would you like me to call someone to take you home and talk with your father or would you rather do it on your own?’ he asked and she felt like an idiot. She honestly had no idea what to do. This came totally out of the blue for her. Should she call her dad to pick her up? What if she really was pregnant? How will that look sheriff’s daughter pregnant with a werewolf?

She brushed her forehead feeling Scott’s eyes on her sensing the apology more than seeing in on his guilty looking face.

‘I would like the pill and the book,’ she said a bit defeated.

When she looked at Scott as Deaton went for the things to his office she felt terribly tired, ‘Can you take me home? I’ll tell my dad once I get home so you can like stay in the car and wait or something. I’m not saying he won’t shot you but-’

‘I won’t leave, Stiles,’ he said already sounding devoted and it made her want to look away from him with the intense look he was giving her and making her feel.

‘Whatever.’

_I still wish that I will just wake up and this whole will be a dream._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming your friend was a choice

Stiles nervously looked at her house. Her dad wouldn’t have been home for a few hours and honestly she had no idea what to do.

Scott who was sitting in the driver’s seat was looking at her more than obviously waiting for whatever decision she choose.

She sighed and put her hand on her forehead. This morning, she woke up feeling weird like she was supposed to get her days but she knew that wasn’t it. There was a nagging feeling under her skin that was begging her to get out, a sensation making her too sensitive to everything she touched, everything she heard or felt.

Now, she knew why. She was a mate of a werewolf. A human mate.   
She took the book she had literally just put on the backseat and opened it again. She was running through the pages the whole ride briefly looking up adding more details to Scott so he knew where he was going but mostly on remind with her eyes on the book.

Scott was carefully looking at her now. She was nervous. The anger was moved to the background and anxiety was now present in her scent. It was honestly a bad smell but coming from this skinny brunette it smelled amazing like everything.

She was really tall. Like one of the tallest girls he ever met. She reminded him briefly of Allison Argent, his previous girlfriend, in her features only she had a bit more girly in her. Stiles with the way she dressed, no makeup at all and hair in a mess bun was more of a tomboy kind of girl. He also noticed how jumpy she was. Once she got semi-comfortable or used to him driving she was once looking out of the window once asking him something then not waiting for an answer she opened the book then closed it opened it again and etc. It could have been annoying for anyone else but Scott found it fascinating. Everything about her was fascinating. He really never met a girl like her or boy or anyone for that matter. Stiles was seriously nothing like Allison as she was biting her lip staring at the book.

She suddenly looked at him shooting him and annoyed glare, ‘What?’

‘I’m trying to figure out how to tell you that I’m sorry.’

‘Spare me,’ she said and looked down at her hands. The last thing she wanted was to go and talk about it. In truth, all she wanted was to go inside to bed and wait there until she falls back asleep and wakes up to find out it’s all a dream.

‘If I’m pregnant-’

‘It’s your choice,’ he cut her off.

She looked at him and raised her brows hoping he could elaborate.

‘I won’t force you to have a child if you don’t want to. Definitely with the way we-well made him or her but it’s your body, your life… I screwed up you shouldn’t pay for that.’

She felt touched by him she really did and for a moment she actually thought about comforting him but she couldn’t. She shouldn’t…

‘Jesus, will you stop.’ So, of course, she was being an ass to him because he was nice and understanding and _whatnot_ …

‘It’s not like you were the only one with your pants down, okay. So knock it off!’

Scott gave her a long look like he knew she was just being defensive and not really meaning it but for her benefit he didn’t point it out. He really was a goody-goody.

He looked somewhere behind her for a second, ‘Stiles?’

Someone knocked on the window nearly giving her a heart attack. She turned around her left hand on her chest as she looked at her father who was with a raised brow looking at her and at Scott.

_Fuck my life._

She let the window down and nearly shouted, ‘Hey-papa!’

The sheriff looked again at her and then at the boy in the driver’s seat.

Scott smiled a bit and raised a hand, ‘Hello, sheriff. I’m Scott.’

He smiled back at the boy and then looked back at Stiles.

‘Daughter, why is there a boy sitting in the driver’s seat of your car?’

Looking at his calm and kind eyes Stiles did the only thing she could think off. She lied.

‘Dad, this is my friend Scott, uhm, I sort of had an accident in the woods. I broke my wrist and Scott helped me out.’

Both men looked at her as she was hoping her dad wouldn’t see past her lie.

‘Oh, well, in that case. Scott, would you please join us for dinner as gratitude for helping Stiles?’

 Scott looked at Stiles who without looking at him nodded. Scott tried to memorize the way her heart beat right now to always know when she’s lying for the future although he didn’t know why he wanted to.

‘Thank you, sheriff.’

‘Call me, John.’

They got out of the car and all three walk to the house where they were met with a tall woman who smiled at them as John went to her and kissed her on the cheek.

‘Scott, this is Natalie,’ said Stiles feeling uneasy she never really knew how to explain Natalie to people. She was her father’s second wife and sure she was great and she loved her but she wasn’t like her mother. She had a mom and that mom died but she was still her mom.

‘Nat, this is my friend, Scott.’

The woman smiled and they shook hands.

‘Well, I hope you’re joining us for dinner, Scott. It will be ready in a few moments. You can go upstairs.’

‘I’ll get change,’ said the sheriff before he head upstairs.

Stiles nodded at Scott to follow her and they went up as well. She was grateful that dad and Natalie didn’t have a _don’t close the door_ comment. Okay, to be honest it was the first time she had brought a guy home since it never went past the first date or so…

As he went through the front door to Stiles’s room he carefully try to eardrop to what was Natalie down stairs saying to someone called Lydia over the phone.

_‘I don’t know she said his name is Scott and that he’s a friend but I don’t know. She never brought any of her male friends home. Definitely not when John was home. Also he’s really handsome-’_

‘I know,’ started Stiles breaking his focus and he looked at her as she sat down on her bed and motioned for the chair, ‘I shouldn’t have lie and I know if I end up being pregnant it will come to bite me in the ass but I seriously didn’t feel like my dad shooting you or anything. So can we keep it between us and well-uhm Deaton?’

He went to the chair and sat down. The room was a mess for a girl but oddly he was expecting that from her.

‘I get that. I understand that what happened was terrible but Stiles lying can bring up some serious issues. Also, now that we’re mates were kind of connected.’

She bit her lip. She felt the sensation, being watched the way Scott was looking at her like that and feeling like you belong with or to. It someone truly unique and wonderful and she hated it all the more because of it.

‘Yeah, the book,’ she looked at it for a second, ‘said something about it but I didn’t understand it. I hope it’s not like we have to be now constantly together or something.’

‘No, not constantly but there might be some things. For example some mates find it hard to sleep without each other. Some get anxious when they’re not around although that’s only in the begging. First month or so.’

‘Month?!’

‘Stiles?’ called the sheriff startling Stiles and without a second thought opened the door blinking a bit confused as he found the two sitting opposite to each other like that.

‘Dinner is ready.’

Scott smiled at him while Stiles shot him a glare.

The dinner was going on surprisingly well. Natalie and her dad were a bit nosy but she was honestly expecting that plus Scott was calmly and politely answering every one of their questions except the ones which he wasn’t sure what she would like the answer to be.

 ‘So how did you meet?’

That one caught her a bit off guard but Scott was quick to answer.

‘We actually go to the same school.’

‘So where do you live Scott?’

‘Well, I live with a couple of my friends but my mum lives here as well. She moved her a few months ago and was the reason I chose a school so near in the first place.’

‘Oh, so you live somewhere downtown.’

‘Yes.’ That’s when something rang in Stiles’s ear and she looked up from her plate. The way he said it every one believed him. It’s not like he was acting suspicious or anything but just like before she had this odd feeling that something isn’t quite right here.

* * *

The dinner was okay and Natalia and her dad were really taken by how much of a gentleman and nice boy Scott was. As Stiles escorted him outside for the last time asking if he didn’t want to get a ride he just smiled at her.

‘Careful Stiles, I’m going to start thinking you’re worried about me,’ he joked and her eyes widened since it was the first time he openly joked with her like that and she had a feeling it was like a milestone.

_Considering you know him for a day there where more than one of those._

‘Anyway, you have a number you can call me it’s for my other phone. Please don’t hesitate to use it if you feel that something is wrong okay? Don’t care the time.’

She smirked a bit at that, ‘Yeah, people usually tell me don’t call me at odd hours not the other way around.’

‘How come?’ he stopped again showing with every bit of his nonverbal expressions that she had his full attention.

She licked her lips nervously. He was bound to find out eventually so she might as well be the one coming out clean, ‘Well, for one you may have noticed that I’m a bit too chatty-more like rambling all the time. Today was a surprisingly good day but I sometimes get distracted and I have meds for it. Adderall,’ she looked down for a second as she didn’t want to see how he was looking at her.

‘Stiles, do you have ADHD?’ he asked calmly.

She nodded and looked up at him but he wasn’t looking alarmed or anything he was just calmly smiling at her like he always was, ‘It’s cool. I used to have asthma and I’m studying medicine trust I won’t make a big deal out of it.’

She frowned at that confused, ‘Asthma?  But that’s not possible. Werewolves have like perfect body metabolism and so the diseases are healed before they even start.’

‘Whoa, you’re a real fan.’

She crossed her arms.

He sighed, ‘It’s a long story,’ he looked behind her to the house.

‘How about we meet tomorrow and I will tell you all about it?’

She looked at him unsure. She didn’t like waiting but they couldn’t like stay here for the rest of the night. Then again she didn’t really feel like letting him leave not that she would admit it. She sure as hell wasn’t planning on being that girl. Especially since they weren’t even together or anything.

‘Fine. But I want to hear everything also what was it in there when you were talking about where you lived. It was like-like you weren’t telling the truth.’

‘Oh, the downtown?’ he asked blinking, ‘I’m surprised you caught it. Since you didn’t brought up that I’m a werewolf I figure you didn’t want to. I live with the Hales.’

Stiles mind immediately ran to the only werewolf family in town who lived in the woods.

‘I knew if said where I live they would have immediately known.’

Stiles couldn’t argue with that so she just nodded.

‘Very well, good night, Scott,’ she mumbled suddenly super unsure about whether she should like hug him or shake his hand or like fist bump. _No way in the fucking hell she was kissing him!_ But still she wondered what to do…

Scott looked her up and down one more time before he gave her his sunshine/so-happy-to-see-you smile and walked away. He was walking slowly possibly to not raise any suspicion.

* * *

Of course, she bloody hell couldn’t sleep at night. She just become a mate to a friggin’ werewolf and was knotted in the woods so going to bed and falling asleep with so many thoughts in her mind was not an opinion.

She sighed and punched her pillow one more time as she lied her head down. There was a small part of her that was possibly the cause of her biting her lip that wanted her to take her phone and text Scott only to find out if he was still away as well. The other part of her, possibly the feminist one was **_absolutely_** against the idea.

She understood both which was way she was just lying in her bed with her eyes wide open sighing for the billionth time.

‘ _Fuck the feminist. I am so not suffering alone!_ ’ she whispered to herself in the darkness of her room as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and pressed call next to his number.

_On fucking ring and he picked up. Good, at least, I’m not the only one pathetic around here._

‘Stiles, hey!’ he called out all too cheerfully. She doubted anyone was ever so excited about hearing her voice. The usual was _hello, Stiles, what do you want? I told you not to calm me._ Or they didn’t pick up at all.

‘Hi, sorry if I woke you up-’

‘It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.’

_Damn it!_ He shouldn’t have said that. Now she wants him to come even more because if she can’t sleep that’s normal but if he can’t sleep that’s like getting into her consciousness.

‘Me either,’ she let out an annoyed sigh, ‘Do you want to come over?’

There was a pause, ‘I don’t think you want me to come over. So no thank you.’

She sat up and pressed her head and the head of the bed, ‘It’s not like that I just-’

‘You just want to be nice,’ he said a bit amused, ‘It’s okay not to be nice if you don’t want to, Stiles. I don’t want you to do things you’re not okay with.’

She smiled a bit at that, ‘Yeah, I noticed. I’m just having a hard time wrapping my head around the concept of someone actually being like you…have anyone ever told you you’re a goody-goody?’

‘My mum,’ he said it so seriously Stiles burst into laughter.

‘Okay, is she nice too?’

‘Yeah, she’s the most kindest woman I know but she can also give you hell if she thinks you deserve it or if you piss her off but I love her the way she is.’

She hummed at that.

‘Can you-can you like tell me something about her? Maybe it would help us sleep if we talk a little bit.’

‘Okay, her name is Melissa and came city so small towns are sometimes challenging for her but she likes them. The things I said at dinner were true she just moved to Beacon Hills and I wanted to be still close to her even if I’m basically now with the Hales…’

Stiles lied back down, ‘She’s a great cook although she doesn’t have much time for it since she works in the hospital. I was hoping she be there today but she wasn’t she went out for lunch with an old friend of ours who lives near too. She raised me all by herself and I’m very grateful for that. She’s an amazing role model. People say I look a lot like her which makes me happy because I have a troublesome relationship with…well… I was considering taking her girl name, Delgado after I turned eighteen but there would be too much confusion so I kept the one I have.’

‘McCall,’ mumbled Stiles.

‘Huh?’ Scott let out a surprised sound from the other side of the line.

‘I heard you at the hospital you were looking for McCall and since you said-’

‘Whoa, you’re really good with details,’ he said sounding impressed. Stiles felt like blushing, ‘Yeah, dad’s a sheriff and all.’

‘Right-right, anyway you two seemed close too and alike.’

She chuckled, ‘Yeah, nosiness is definitely inherited.’

* * *

They ended up talking for hours until Stiles surprisingly fell asleep. She checked the phone immediately once she woke up but she couldn’t tell how long Scott was still on the other line before he realized she was asleep.

She took put on her clothes, got breakfast, replied to Lydia’s texts demanding a facetime conversation once she comes from class and went outside where she was greeted with Scott who promised her before he would get her to school and from until her hand heals properly.

‘Hi, you could have come inside.’

‘I just got here,’ he replied as she got into his car. It was nice but it wasn’t anything too fancy like she would have expected from a rich werewolf which was what reminded her, ‘Listen last night you told me that you and your mom didn’t have a lot of money when you were growing up. I don’t get it, I thought all werewolf are like super rich or something. And you were meant to tell me about the asthma.’

‘Yeah, most of what I’ve met are but I wasn’t really born a werewolf and both of my parents are human.’

‘What!?’ shouted Stiles.

Scott narrowed his eyes for a second since was too loud.

‘Sorry,’ said Stiles quietly once she realized herself that she was too loud.

‘Look this is serious top secret information, okay? I’m only telling you because as well _my mate_ you need and are allowed to know the truth but you can ever tell anyone Stiles. Not just for my sake but for yours and your family’s too, okay?’ Stiles doubted she ever heard him like this and it caused an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

She nodded and turned fully to him as much as her seatbelt was allowing. ‘I was sophomore in high school and well… I once got this brilliant idea about going to the woods in the middle of the night looking for a half of a dead body some joggers found. Anyway, an alpha werewolf was in the woods but he wasn’t right in his mind. He was crazy he killed the girl, his niece to get the alpha status from her and then he want to make his own pack with bitten werewolves.’

Stiles gasped at that and covered her mouth.

‘Apparently when it comes to the bite it’s like a toss of a coin. You either don’t survive the transformation and you die or you survive and you’re an angry hard to control every full moon out of your mind newie werewolf.’

‘Whoa! And I thought all the werewolf’s stuff were boring these days.’

‘They are now at least. The one that bit me, Peter Hale, he tried to kill off the rest of his family that took me under their wings. They taught me control and everything I needed to know. They also hid the evidence not to make a colossal worldwide incident about it. I killed him and well I became an alpha.’

Stiles blinked at the last sentence. Despite that clearly it was the only thing he could have done he was having great regrets about it. He looked so serious and sad underneath that before she knew what she was doing she reached out her hand and gently touched his shoulder.

He blinked and looked at her for a second before his eyes went back to the road.

‘Did you save them?’ he asked.

He let out a sigh and nodded, ‘Not everyone but yes.’

‘Then that’s all that matters.’

He looked like he had smiled a bit or maybe that was just the way he sometimes looked because of the uneven jaw but she could sense somehow that she had helped him.

* * *

‘Okay,’ said Lydia as her face appeared on Stiles’s computer holding onto a yogurt, ‘Who is he? How did you meet? How come I only hear about him now? And is he pure hotness as mom described him?’ asked Lydia before she put a spoon into her mouth.

Stiles rolled her eyes and let out a groan, ‘Arrr! Natalie!’

‘Don’t blame her. It should have been _you_. Who should have told me this not her!’

‘Look, can I tell you something? Something that you can’t tell Natalie or dad, got it.’

Lydia looked at her and put down the yogurt. Stiles could see how she walked to the door to her room and closed them and locked them.

Once she got back she nodded at Stiles and took back her yogurt.

‘I didn’t tell you ‘cause we met just yesterday,’ started Stiles slowly. Not that Lydia needed to slow to process the girl was by far smarter then all of them but Stiles needed her to hear the serious of her word, ‘He’s a werewolf.’

Lydia’s eyes widened.

Stiles waited.

She looked down before she nodded, ‘Okay, but why did you lie-’

‘I’m getting to that. Uh, we’re mates and yesterday when we met we sort of immediately _mated_.’

Lydia’s mouth turned into an opened tunnel, ‘Are you shitting me?!’

‘I wish,’ sighed Stiles, ‘that’s not all.’

‘How can that not be all?’

‘When we mated… it was like we weren’t in control. Neither of us. He was all wolf and I was like wolf or instinct or whatever and he knot me, Lydia.’

Lydia let the spoon fall and pressed her hands against her mouth.

She looked away for a second getting in all the information Stiles had just gave her.

She swallowed and put her hands of her mouth fear suddenly clear in her eyes, ‘Did he break your wrist? And the covered place on your neck.’

She let Deaton put a plaster upon the bite mark since it would have been hard to explain.

‘Jesus, no. I mean he sort of bit me in the heat of the moment but that was mostly the sex thing. I fell when I freaked out and started running away. Typical. And he ever the gentleman got me to a doctor well vet really since doctor was a douche and helped me out. I know from what I’ve just told you it’s hard to believe but he’s a good guy. He lets everything in my hands. I didn’t want dad and Natalie to freak out about it since it’s rare-’

‘More like impossible but yes,’ Lydia shook her head, ‘So, can you be like pregnant from the first time? I mean, I never took special interest in werewolf anatomy since they basically don’t need doctors but still.’

’60 percent.’

‘Shit, Stiles that’s too much of a risk.’

‘I know. He told me that it’s my choice and that if I’m pregnant and don’t want to he would help me out if I want it he will help me out as well. He’s more or less become my personal driver for the time being and he’s like really understanding about everything it’s almost annoying. I swear you never met a nicer guy.’

Lydia leaned her head to the side.

‘Wait, do you like him? Mates are mates but how does it feel? Is it like being in love with him or?-’

‘No, I mean, I don’t think so. It’s not like in those sloppy movies that the main characters are running toward each other on fields full of flowers. It’s like a connection. I can sense when he’s lying or his voice and touch calms me down and vice versa. I think the behavior is just like _me_ , Stiles noticing and the fact how ridiculously handsome he is. I mean serious and his junk,’ she smirked remembering the feeling of it and later actually seeing it.

‘Fuck, that good?’

Stiles licked her lips and raised her brows. She wasn’t going to lie about that.

‘Better?!’ squeaked Lydia.

‘Yeah, and it’s like just my luck that I will never feel that again.’

‘What why? You’re mates doesn’t that like mean you literally have to ‘cause you can never be with anyone else? I am so doing a research tonight.’

‘No need. I already know that but it’s like…I don’t want it. I mean he’s nice and hot but I barely know him what happened in the woods but was stronger than us but now we’re in control and we can just shag like too strangers. At least, I can’t and with the way he is I doubt he can either. I want to get to know him a bit… Become friends or something.’

Lydia nodded before chuckling a bit, ‘God, sis, how do you even end up in messes like that?’

‘I have no idea, sis.’

Both girls sighed at the same time before smiling at each other.

* * *

Anyway, they ended up following a schedule. He was driving her and himself to school always waiting for her or she for him. They memorized each other’s’ schedule so they knew how long they would wait.

Shortly after it started, Scott started walking Stiles to her classes because the two of them usually ended up in such a deep conversation that they couldn’t seem to finish. Stiles was on cloud nine. High school was a torture hell for her until Lydia and Natalie came into her household and she finally wasn’t alone in her weird talks since Lydia’s head was practically a computer. Now, Scott definitely wasn’t on Lydia’s level _no one_ was but he always listened to her and gave her ideas or looks from a different perspective she wouldn’t have thought of.

She started to notice the weird looks people in her classes as much as in others were shooting her while passing her or during a lecture. She tried to pay it no mind or if she got really pissed by it she frowned at that or returned them a dead glare which usually got them off her back.

Still, there were always some like Madison Cortez who just wouldn’t take not even a dead glare for an answer.

She walked up to Stiles as she was sitting near the campus fountain waiting for Scott’s histology class to end.

‘Hello, _Stiles,_ ’ she always had a way of saying her name like an insult. Well, not just hers but also everybody else’s who she didn’t like. She used to be friends with Lydia until she got sick and most of her friends ditched her which was about the same time they moved to the Stilinski’s.

‘Madison.’ _God, why me?_

‘I noticed you hang around with werewolves these days.’

Stiles looked at her in that dress that looks just a bit too short. ‘Not werewolves just one and it’s like not your business at all so,’ she shrugged her shoulder and looked past her to Section C hoping that Scott would just hurry.

‘Well, I just came to tell you how pathetic it looks.’

She raised her brows, ‘Everyone knows that werewolves are above people like you and they sure as hell don’t waste their time with you. So how about you give the poor boy a break obviously he’s just taking pity in you.’

Stiles looked at her and chuckled, ‘Whoa, you’re really that insecure that even the possibility that a werewolf could show interest in little old me sets you off. That’s sad, Madison.’

‘Listen here you bitch-’

‘Hey, Stiles you okay?’ asked Scott who passed Madison without even looking at her and put his hand on Stiles’s shoulder with a concerned look.

‘Is she bothering you?’ he asked.

‘Excuse me?’ Scott didn’t even turn to look at the girl, his eyes only staying on Stiles.

She smiled at him and shook her head, ‘No, I’m good. I’m a tough cookie, remember?’

He smiled just a tiny bit for her and nodded. She got up and still without a single glance Madison’s way they left. Once they were in car and Stiles was sure Madison couldn’t see them she let out squeak and leaned forward without a second thought and kissed Scott on the cheek.

He blinked and looked at her but she was too consumed by joy over what he did to notice what she did.

‘Oh my God! I cannot believe you just did that! It was so amazing! I know the bitch since like high school and I never saw her so furious or pissed before. Thank you. Thank you-thank you.’

She leaned forward and before he could protest she hugged him, tightly.

It was the first time she had been this touchy with him since their heated moments in the woods. It didn’t take long for Scott to catch up and hug her back. He was running his hand over her back, feeling her wonderful warmth under his touch.

Once they broke apart and Scott started the car Stiles instantly took out her phone.

‘I have to tell Lydia about this!’

She decided for video message, ‘Hey, Lydia. Big news. Scott just totally ruined Madison Cortez. I never saw her so angry. She might turn into fury herself and it’s all thanks to Scott,’ she pointed the camera at Scott as he was just coming out of the parking lot so he just smirked, ‘Hi, Lydia.’

‘Anyway, Scott just got to the top of my favorite badasses. So you definitely need to step up your game, sis. Byeee.’

‘So, when will I get face time with this famous, Lydia you won’t shut up about?’

‘Once you earn it, of course.’

They chuckled.

‘Are you worried she’ll tell that you’re a werewolf to dad and Natalie? Don’t worry she won’t.’

‘I’m not worried unless your dad has a wolfsbane hidden somewhere in the house. I just see how much she means to you and as your top badass person I want to meet her.’

She grinned at that.

‘Okay, she’ll be definitely home for the breaks so you’ll definitely get to know my personal goddess, scared?’

‘Nope. I know I’m at the top of your list so.’

She laughed at that. She liked nice and unknown Scott but she adored familiar Scott. She dared to say he really did become her friend after all. 

‘Anyway, are you okay after the thing?’

‘Yeah, I know the bitch since like middle school so it was totally worth it to get to see her like that.’

‘What was she saying I only caught something about us hanging out.’

‘Oh, yeah, you know. Since you’re a hot werewolf and I’m just average not pretty Sti-’

‘Who ever told you that you’re not pretty?’ he asked dead serious.

‘What is this? The whole _no, Stiles, don’t you see you’re beautiful_ thing? Cause look I’m a realist. Sure, I’m not that bad to look at but I’m no way your league or Lydia’s or even the bitch’s so-’

‘Stiles but you are beautiful.’

She let out a scoff, ‘Yeah, right. That’s the wonderful _mate_ thing talking.’

‘No, Stiles-look. It’s not. Werewolves-we don’t see people the way you look at them. Faces, feature that means nothing to us. It’s a con, a trick, a camouflage. Scent, heartbeat, movements that’s how we look at a person. So let me be completely honest. You are beautiful, Stiles.’

She rolled her eyes already feeling that this conversation was going to be another lecture.

‘And about what you said. Yeah, I get it that people think werewolves are like the most beautiful people on Earth but honestly we’re not. I thought the same when I was human but once I became a werewolf I didn’t turn on the outside just inside. The uneven jaw, loud chewing, snoring. That’s all me. And I see that in others. Stuff like that? It’s normal.’

He reached for her hand and gently squeezed her fingers, ‘Do you believe me?’

She looked at him, his eyes on the road. She shook her head.

_How ridiculous this boy is sometimes…_

‘Maybe.’  

* * *

It was exactly two weeks since they met when Stiles woke up with a terrible feeling of nausea in the morning. She ran to the bathroom and almost puked her soul out. She felt terrible. She knew about morning sickness but she never figure it was that bad.

She pressed her head against the bathtub and hoped she didn’t wake Natalie and her dad up. Once she woke up and knew she was going to throw up she managed to luckily grab her phone.

She sighed. Her throat hurt so there was no way she was talking to Scott. She simply texted him.

He knocked on her window about half an hour later and she simply walked toward it and opened it.

‘Hey, you okay?’ he asked concerned more than anything. He wasn’t angry about it or happy or sad. She was his priority like always and she was truly grateful for that.

He hugged her and she pressed her face into his neck feeling safer than she ever had. She let him take her to bed, lie her down and put covers on her.

Since that day he was practically babying her around. He started quietly sneaking into her room at night. He wouldn’t even lie next to her no matter how many times she told him it’s fine he would just lie down on her pre-historic armchair and sleep there probably feeling like shit in the morning but he never complained, not once. In the morning once he made sure she was fine he would leave only to go home and change, get his car and come pick her up.

She was also late now for a few days and with the nausea she was pretty much certain that she was carrying a little werewolf in her stomach. She would put her hand on it at night and think about his or hers first full moon once he or she will learn how to shift.

One time when she thought Scott was already asleep and she was stroking her tummy like that he surprised her saying, ‘Would you want it to be a boy or girl?’

She looked up at him. It was too dark so she couldn’t see him very much but she knew his honest brown eyes were watching her.

She shrugged her shoulders, ‘I guess every girl is hoping for a girl but I kind of want a boy. I was a tomboy myself so it wouldn’t have been so new to me.’

Stiles didn’t see it but she could sense his smile and adoring look.

‘I guess we could go to Deaton…he might be able to say what it is…that is if you don’t want it to be a surprise which considering you’re impatience you don’t.’

‘Shut up! And duh! We’re totally going to Deaton I want to like tell Lydia cause she said she is so not buying us white baby things.’

Scott had finally spoken with Lydia a couple of days before and apparently passed whatever test did Lydia have for him. It was just then that Natalie conveniently called her down to ask her about school that Lydia could interrogate the poor boy without her supervision eye.

Another chuckle, ‘I pretty sure she wouldn’t have problem buying both blue and pink and yet I think she’s hoping for a girl.’

‘Lydia is a girly girl of course she’s hoping for a girl,’ Stiles rolled her eyes.

‘What would you like? Girl or boy?’

‘I don’t care. I want the baby to be healthy and loved and to be happy. Girl, boy, it doesn’t matter. I just hope it will have your lips and smile.’

‘Why? You’re the one who smiles like a walking sunshine.’

‘Yeah, but when you smile and I don’t mean grin or smirk I mean that cute little way you pull the corner of your lips making in look almost like a smirk but it’s just too soft to be one. I like that one.’

Her heart speeded up. Her thoughts drifted back to their little moment in the car after Madison when he told her he did think she was beautiful… He asked her if she believed him and her answer was maybe…She’s certain today the answer would have been a yes. 

* * *

‘Wait-are you saying that it’s all in my head?’

‘More like in your body but yes,’ answered Deaton with an apology on his face.

Stiles blinked as Scott put his hand on her back. It was weird. She was worried at first but once she actually thought she was pregnant every worry became unimportant because she could’ve deal with anything. School, her dad, the town, the mate thing…

But it wasn’t real.

She wasn’t pregnant. Her own body decided to play the cruelest prank on her in the history of pranks.

_Well done._

She swallowed and nodded feeling a bit unsure about everything right now except for Scott’s supportive hand on her back.

‘So, uh, if I’m not pregnant why am I late?’

‘That might be a part of the fake pregnancy syndromes. Your gynecologist can get you a shot or you can wait until you get it a natural way which is what I would advise.’

She nodded and looked at Scott.

‘I’m sorry I made a stir about it and it-’

‘Stiles, it’s fine. I didn’t notice it either. I thought you were pregnant too and I have better senses than you.’

She nodded again and he pressed her against his shoulder for a few moments while Deaton left them.

She was still very confused about being a mother but she was determined to be one. Now, she knew she wouldn’t be one and it raised another question. Until today she and Scott were together waiting for an outcome of their little mating in the woods. The outcome came. She wasn’t pregnant yet they were still mates but they weren’t _like that._ They were friends. Would they now stay like that forever? Neither of them ever getting another partner because they were linked for life?

Right now her head was filling with questions and statements she couldn’t process. She lacked power right now.

She just pressed herself further into Scott who put his arms around her and kept her warm and close whispering soft nothings about how it was going to be okay and how it didn’t matter.

They both knew it was lie but still…it helped.

* * *

Ever since founding out that she wasn’t pregnant she focused all her time on werewolves' theme. She asked Scott all sorts of questions about his life with the Hales.

He was glad for her enthusiasm although he knew it was just to get her mind off the baby. Yet anything that made her happy was fine with him.

‘Would you want to come meet them sometime?’ he asked carefully one day as she was driving them to school. Her wrist was fine now and since he could see how much she adored driving. He started taking clothes and things for classes with him so he changed in her room and in the morning they went to school together. She was actually pretty surprised her dad didn’t notice anything yet, though to be fair Scott did manage to have a fantastic hearing to always know when he was coming.

‘Seriously?!’ asked Stiles impossibly happy.

Scott chuckled at her reaction, ‘Yeah, you’re my mate and I can tell that you’re more comfortable with the werewolf topics now so why not?’

‘I’m only comfortable with my werewolf now-so I will surely be a mess in front of the Hales but yeah, I really want to meet them.’

‘Okay, I will ask how does Saturday sounds and we can think something up also my mom wants to see you but for secrecy reasons she can’t be seen to many times with the Hales so we will have to meet with her for dinner as well. Soon ‘cause she’s really getting on my nerve about it.’

‘They don’t want to blow the cover that you were bitten.’

‘Yeah, it could have ended in serious problems. Just because Peter was a lunatic it doesn’t mean the others are like that.’

She nodded.

‘I should probably tell my dad though. You know. I was planning to do it if I would actually was pregnant but I think I should tell him either way.’

Scott put his hand on her shoulder. They got really touching in their relationship and Stiles couldn’t deny it was seriously nice.

‘You really should, Stiles. He’s your father he will understand.’

* * *

‘Dad, I would like to talk to you for second,’ started Stiles one day. It was sure now that she wasn’t pregnant just her body decided to play a prank on her and Scott but considering how much time she started to spent with the werewolf and how they were friends now it was time she told at least her dad the truth. Well, partly truth anyway.

‘What is it, Stiles?’ her dad wasn’t the sheriff just because of his good looks and nice behavior. He liked to think that in some ways he knew his daughter inside out and that he knew that something was going on for the past few weeks and it had something to do with Scott McCall who was often visiting their house and spending the largest amount of time with his daughter.

Stiles bit her lip as she was standing in office the whole awesome and funny speech with lots of jokes she had prepared long gone from her head as she was now actually standing in front of her old man.

‘Okay, so you know Scott. Big brown eye, uneven jaw, sunshine like smile, possibly the most polite teen there ever lived-’

‘Yes, Stiles, I know Scott if not from all this then at least from his position in our house as our most frequent guest.’

Stiles nodded getting that she was rambling again so she just sat down in front of him.

‘He’s well-he’s different than us dad.’

‘Different how?’

‘He’s a werewolf,’ she looked up at him waiting for a reaction.

He watched her for a short moment processing the information. He was wondering if Stiles hadn’t come to tell him that she was dating the boy which he wouldn’t have been surprised the least but werewolf was definitely an area he hadn’t considered.

‘I see.’

‘I didn’t tell you because-well, I knew how would have it looked-how it does look even now.’

‘How does it look, Stiles?’

‘Weird! I mean he’s a werewolf and I’m a human. Friendships like that aren’t look at like something normal. From neither of the two.’

Sheriff sighed thinking about how better to say it, ‘Stiles, I think it’s absolutely pointless how does anyone look at you two.’

She blinked at that.

‘I see the way Scott looks at you every time he comes over and I also see the way how you are desperate not to look at him. So I can honestly tell you that _that_ it’s the only thing that mattered here and the only ones who have anything to say about it it’s you too.’

‘Wait, what? You’re not mad?’

‘That he’s a werewolf? No. We have werewolf deputies on the force and all over the town, hell the world. They’re different but not that it matters, Stiles. You know that.’

‘Of course, I know that. There is like no second class citizens shit but still…,’ she shook her head, ‘What did you mean about the way I don’t look at him?’

He smirked at her, ‘It’s exactly what I meant. You always look like you want to look at him but you rather look away because you know that you would look at him the way you do on the rare occasions you forget yourself.’

‘And how is that?’

‘The same way he looks at you. Like you’re everything he ever wanted.’

She opened her mouth to say something, to argue, to deny but no words came out. At some point she was completely aware deep down how Scott felt about her because she felt exactly the same yet there was the fact that they only felt so completely like that due being mates. It had to be that and Stiles felt angry because of it.

‘Either way. I will be more than happy if you step to the next level of your relationship but naturally it’s all your choice. Still it would make better sense at why is Scott sneaking away from out house in the morning or you are sneaking back in.’

‘Oh my God! You know?!’

‘I’m the sheriff, Stiles. I didn’t end up her thanks to Natalie’s good campaign.’

Stiles made a face, ‘Well, you kind of did.’

‘Out of my office!’

‘’kay.’

* * *

She wasn’t nervous or anything.

_I mean, I’m just going for dinner with a bunch of werewolves. No biggy._

God, she was so screwed.

Scott gave her an amused look as she asked him if she should put on dress or something.

‘You don’t need to impress them or anything they will accept you the way you are. Seriously, chill.’

‘You’re useless! I’m calling Lydia!’

So here she was in a dress that made Scott’s eyes wonder a few times during the drive to the bottom of it where her knees were peeking out before he would almost embarrassed always catch himself and look away.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one a bit taken by his hotness since just a day ago they had an incident with him coming out of her shower claiming that he thought she was down only in a towel. She doesn’t have to say that seeing his chest for the first time out in the open nearly gave her a heart attack.

She was close to asking if he liked what he saw but decided against it knowing it wouldn’t have done no good.

So she met them. Derek, his mate Braeden, Cora and her mate Isaac, Malia and her mate Kira and Erica and Boyd.

They were a bunch of loud as hell kids talking over each other asking her almost every single question they could think up, fascinated with her beyond belief. Derek and Braeden being the older ones manage to somehow keep them at bay although at times it was impossible.

Just then she really understood how Scott meant it about werewolves seeing people not for their looks but for their inside. She got it now. She looked at them and yes they were all pretty and handsome people but at the same time they were like her. They had their flaws, they weren’t like this godlike figures above human like she thought of them when they were all separated in school. They were normal.

For that evening she completely forgot about the whole baby incident and went they finally came home, well to her room she simply lied down refusing to put the dress off and slept like that.

Scott chuckled at her and put a cover over her meaning to go to the chair but she stopped him taking his hand.

‘Please, just this once… I want to know how it feels.’

He stared at her for what seemed like the longest moment in her life before he nodded and lied down next to her close yet not touching her at all. The only clue that she had about him being in the bed with her was the pressure on the bed and his so _so_ wonderful warmth.

* * *

Meeting Melissa McCall turned out to be a more challenging experience than she thought. The woman was definitely Scott’s mom that was for sure and she was nice and kind and smiling just like him.

‘Finally, I know he didn’t think you up with the way he was talking about you,’ she said as she greeted them in her lovely house.

‘Mom!’

It was what came up during the dinner that sparked something Stiles was holding back for a while now.

‘See,’ said Scott as they were eating. His mom was a great cook.

‘I have no problem taking Stiles here when am I ever going to meet Mr. mysterious who’s been filling all your lunch breaks?’

‘Why? Jealous much?’

‘Of course, he took one of my favorite girls,’ he said sounding far more dramatically than he really was.

‘Don’t be silly.’

‘But really mom.’

‘Maybe this isn’t the right time to talk about it with our guest here.’

‘Why? Who is it?’

Melissa gave him a tight smile before she looked at her plate.

Stiles looked over to Scott she could see him putting pieces of a puzzle inside his head, ‘You-it started right after you told me you meet…in town.’

He put the fork and knife down and looked at her directly Stiles feeling the change in the atmosphere and that Scott was…he wasn’t angry he was sad… It couldn’t have been his biological father since he had a completely different reaction to things connected with him.

‘It’s nothing serious, Scott. We’re just talking.’

‘How is he?’

‘He misses her. He’s sad and lonely. I’m alone most of the time so we talk. You can’t blame us for wanting comfort and to be with someone,’ she said in a motherly tone.

Scott nodded.

Stiles really wished she was sitting by his side so she could put her hand on him to show him that he wasn’t alone.

‘Would you mind if I go for a walk for a bit?’ he asked her. She wanted to say yes. Yes, she would mind because she wanted to go to him put her hands around him and hold him until every sad thought went away.

She just sadly smiled at him and nodded because if she tried to talk he could sense she was lying and she wanted him to do things his way.

She looked at Melissa who sighed, ‘Did he tell you about Allison?’

Stiles nodded.

* * *

Once when they were asleep in her bed, it was after sleeping in one bed like little kids started being a regular thing for them he woke with a startled noise which woke her up. She could feel how fast his heart was beating and how heavy and quick his breaths were.

She sat up and put her hand on his back drawing small circles in it. She wondered if it was because of the baby. If he also felt the small yet present ache about something that never even was. Did he understand her in this as well? Or was she a weird one all over again?

_Why can’t I be finally happy when I have almost everything I could dream of?_

He licked his lips and turned on the light on the small lamp near her bed, ‘I-I’msorry…I.’

‘Shush,’ she brushed his hair and he looked at her as she was shaking her head, ‘It’s okay.’

He was looking at her so intense she was certain he was going to lean down and kiss her but he didn’t. He just licked his lips again and looked away.

‘I had-I had a girlfriend in high school…Allison…She-she knew about me- we started dating a little after I was bitten… the Hales… Derek he told me to stay away from her that I would get her hurt but I didn’t listen….Peter he tricked her parents into believing that I was the bad guy and that I was going to-to hurt her…I would never hurt her but when I was bad in controlling the anger…the shifting…it was bad Stiles,’ he looked at her but she just continued to touch him and draw circles.

‘The night I killed Peter he…he used her as leverage…he killed her and her mom…and he wanted to burn down the house with everyone in there…I killed him…and I became an alpha. She died in my arms.’

Stiles almost felt tears coming out of her eyes thinking about a young Scott holding a lifeless body of a girl.

‘I didn’t have dreams in a while…tonight I dreamed it was you instead.’

She put her hands into his hair and dragged his head to her chest where he started sobbing against her.

She didn’t mind that her shirt was getting wet or that she was up in the middle of the night. She liked that for once she was the one giving the comfort. That she was strong enough to see him weak and hold him.

It felt good to be that strong.

* * *

‘He told me what happened.’

‘The man I’m seeing is Allison’s father, Chris. He didn’t believe Peter much but his wife believed for the two of them…he’s a lonely man now.’

Stiles just nodded.

‘How are you by the way? Scott told me about the baby.’

‘There was no baby in the first place so I’m fine.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course, it’s not like I was pregnant and lost it or something. It’s nothing.’

‘Scott told me you thought about it being a boy…that you wanted a boy…that’s not nothing, Stiles.’

‘I thought I was pregnant for what? Three days? Sure, I thought about a lot of things but it’s not like it was real.’

‘It was to you…to Scott.’

Stiles looked down at her hands. She thought about it. About what would it be like to get fat and be able to feel the kicking and hear the heartbeat through the ultrasound and how Scott could be able hear it even without it. How little it would be and how soft it would feel holding it in her arms like that. A child hers and Scott’s. It was stupid. They were… they barely knew each other. They weren’t dating. They just became friends and yet she was mourning over a baby that never existed.

_He was really…_

She didn’t even realize she started crying until Melissa stood up and hugged her. She was nicely warm just like Scott.

* * *

She excused herself and went to the kitchen just as Melissa got a phone call.

Stiles took hold of the sink.

_No! Not know!_

Panic attacks weren’t a new thing to her. She used to have them weekly after her mom died anxiety became her never leaving friend.

The room felt like it was falling down on her and she started panting. Breathing became extremely hard and she knew it was just a matter of time before she couldn’t breathe at all. It was always like this. She was desperate. Desperate for air but the more she tried to breathe the harder it become and she was forced to either faint or wait for the attack to pass.

 She barely registered someone calling her name or coming to her from behind until she was met face to face with Scott’s beautiful brown eyes which she grew to adore.

He didn’t say anything just watched her before he pressed her closer to him and started nuzzling his nose against the delicate skin on her neck it was silly really but all of the sudden she felt a massive wave of calmness and peace hit her.

Just having him here, holding her like a solid rock was enough to get her mind to focus on the fact that she wasn’t alone. She had Scott, her dad, Natalie, Lydia and others and she was going to be just fine and so was the baby. _The baby…_

She let out a shaky breath as her hands went under his shirt. There wasn’t anything sexual about it now. They haven’t done anything since the day in the woods. This was more. It was need for closeness, comfort, support.

Her broken soul craved for it.

He ever so calmly put his hand under her knees and in such a quick yet elegant movement she could only imagine took her into his arms. His face still pressed against her neck where his mark was located. It never really healed but she didn’t want it to.

She thought he was going to carry her upstairs or something but instead he simply lied them both down, with Stiles in his lap.

‘Shush, Stiles. I’m right here. We’re all okay,’ she heard him mumble and felt as he pressed his lips against her temple, his touch like a cure for her soul.

She sighed, her chest still rising up and down in a speed that was hardly steady but her lungs were open again and she could breathe at least.

Scott held her like this, on his lap with her hands around the biceps on his left arm which was encircling her and pressing her closer to him and the thumb on her cheek gently stroking her in steady strokes matching his heartbeat.

She liked the sound of his heartbeat very much as it echoed in her ear and she felt it against her side though his moving chest.

They were quiet, have been for a while now. Stiles wondered about Scott. About how she could possibly earn someone so loyal, and honest, and nice, and caring. When she sometimes looked at him she didn’t see the big bad wolf. She saw a puppy. A puppy that was shaking his tail or smiling whenever she showed him just a little bit of attention and came to play. Yet, other times he was a beast that would protect her against anything that would try to hurt her.

He was the only one who seemed to be unaffected by her rudeness, or hyperactive behavior, by her terrible habits and lack of any sort of respect toward certain types of people. When Scott McCall looked at her _he looked at her._ He saw everything there was to see about her and as frightening as it was and how much she was desperate for him not to see her sitting in his lap like this holding on to him and listening to the sound of his purely golden heart she couldn’t imagine why she was so stupid.

Scott knew.

He knew everything. He knew how fragile she truly was on the inside. How sarcasm was just a self-mechanism she perfected from getting hurt. How she doubt herself. How anxious she was about things others couldn’t care. How when she acted that she didn’t care she sometimes just couldn’t focus enough.

It was all so terrifying yet freeing at the same time to be yourself and yet to be accepted.

‘I used to have asthma,’ he mumbled his thumb still stroking her cheek, ‘when I was still human, remember. It was really bad especially when I played lacrosse.’

‘You played lacrosse with asthma?’ asked Stiles moving a bit to look at him. She was really comfortable like still but she wanted to see his face as he spoke. His eyes, lips, face expressions, everything. She wanted to absorb everything there was about him.

* * *

That night Stiles dreamed that she and Scott met when they were kids and they went to the same high school. They weren’t popular and they weren’t mates but they were friends despite it. Best friends. She dreamed they sneaked out at night to go swimming naked both of them taking short peeks of each other as they were in the cold water. At some point Scott gathered the courage and leaned forward. His lips were soft like snowflakes.

She woke up with Scott lying next to her his hair a mess showing how young he really was and she couldn’t help but wonder if she will ever get to taste those lips. When they fucked it was animalistic and it hadn’t come even close to touching their lips.

She bit her lip and got out of bed before she would get any Stileslike ideas. They were friends now she couldn’t blow that just of out pure curiosity or lust.

She sneaked downstairs and made breakfast. Dad came home late so he was asleep and Natalia had already left for work. She still had a few hours and so did Scott as she knew from the schedule she had memorized.

She made toast, took jam and coffee and walked upstairs as quietly as possible but the door cracked.

Stiles cursed just as Scott sat up looking her with sleepy eyes and such a ridiculously happy smile as if she just gave him fortune or something. He always seemed like that with her which was stupid. There was no reason to smile like that. No reason to smile like that for her.

‘Good morning,’ he said hoarsely from sleep and _fucking shit_ it was hot.

Stiles walked toward him with the tray and put it on her desk mumbling a short, ‘Good morning to yourself.’

‘You didn’t have to make me breakfast,’ he said getting up stretching a bit and showing the abs on his stomach and muscles on his arms. It should be illegal to be _this_ hot.

‘Oh please, like you weren’t waiting for food. You eat like a cow.’

‘Excuse me, I saw the amount of fries you can stuck into your mouth it’s fascinating yet frightening. We’re does it even goes,’ he pinched her into the side and she yelp and jumped away from him.

‘Idiot! You’ll wake my dad up!’

Scott looked up silently for a moment before he smiled and looked back at her, ‘Nope, he’s still asleep.’ He took opened the jar of jam and with a smile started putting it on the toast.

 Watching him Stiles never felt happier, more complete, more like herself. It’s odd how you require sometimes someone else to be yourself. Yet, Stiles wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Scott smiled softly suddenly as he was chewing the toast, ‘Stiles?’

‘Huh?’

‘I would like to ask you out…on date.’

She watched him for a second before she burst into giggles. She managed to calm herself enough to nod with a smile on her face that matched his. Both of them feeling the funny feeling in their stomachs.


End file.
